Zelda (Super Smash Flash 2)
Zelda is a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Her Final Smash is the Light Arrow. She can transform into Sheik. Her sprites in SSF2 are custom made and much like the case of , are based on her appearance in the game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Her move set is taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and her voice clips also come from said game. Zelda is currently ranked 10th on the current tier list (the highest ranking The Legend of Zelda character), a large leap from her 17th place position last demo. Zelda has transcendent priority in a number of her attacks, good reach and strong kill moves in all of her smash attacks, the forward and back aerial versions of Lightning Kick, her up aerial and dash attack. Zelda has arguably one of the best punish games in the current demo. She has a controllable projectile in Din's Fire and can reflect projectiles with Nayru's Love. With this she can make her opponent approach her and stop their approach with Naryu's Love, neutral aerial, back aerial, forward aerial and forward smash. She has one of the best edgeguarding options in the game and she is hard to edge guard due to her good recovery options. However, Zelda suffers from poor mobility with fast characters like and being able to rush her down. She is tall which makes her easy to hit combined with her slow falling speed, below average weight makes her easy to KO both vertically and horizontally. Zelda has problems dealing with characters who can out range her attacks and stop her defensive options. Her cons are overcome by her pros which is why she is ranked as a high tier character. Zelda has a growing player base and has a growing representation in online tournaments. Zelda generally does well in tournaments and takes high to low spots. Attributes Zelda is a very defensive character. Zelda has good reach in a number of her attacks, along with a number of them possessing transcendent priority and deal powerful knockback. She has KO moves in all of her smash attacks, her foward, back and up aerial along with her dash attack. She has a controllable projectile in Din's Fire which she can use to make her opponents approach her. She can use Naryu's Love to reflect projectiles and gain invincibility frames. The majority of her attacks are hard to Smash D.I. out of. She arguably has one of the best punish games in the current demo in that she is able to make her opponents approach her and punish them for it. She has a good edge guarding option with Din's Fire and her powerful aerials. Farore's Wind gives her a long recovery that is hard to edge guard against and gimp along with having other options to help her recover. However, Zelda is brought down by her poor mobility and slow attacks which allows characters with great mobility to be able to rush her down. This also gives her poor approach options which gives her the need to force her opponents to approach. She is tall which makes her easy to hit along with her weight being below average, slow falling speed and poor momentum canceling makes her easy to KO. Due to the high knockback of her attacks; this gives Zelda poor combo ability. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Thrusts a hand in front of her, zapping opponent with magic. 4% *Down tilt: Leg sweep. 7% If tipped her toes will spike the opponent as well as giving an increased 10%. *Down smash: Low spin kick. 14% if uncharged facing the opponent, 11% when uncharged facing away from the opponent. 20% if charged facing the opponent, 16 when uncharged facing away from the opponent. *Forward Tilt: Waves arm in front of herself with magical dots around her hand. 13% *Forward Smash: Thrusts hands forward, zapping opponent with magic. 19 uncharged. 27% fully charged *Up tilt: Waves hand above her, causing magical dots to appear around her hands. 13% *Up smash: Waves hand above her, damaging opponent with magic. 15% uncharged. 21% fully charged *Dash attack: Thrusts hands forward at opponent. 10% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Rotary spin in mid-air. 12% if all hits connect. *Forward aerial: Lightning Kick. 7% when sour spotted. 15% if sweetspoted. *Back aerial: Lightning Kick. 6%. 20% if sweetspotted. *Up aerial: Points finger up in air as ball of fire appears above her. 15% *Down aerial: Kicks straight down. 16%. It can meteor smash powerfully. Grabs and throws *Grab: Grabs opponent with both hands. *Pummel: Twirls hands on opponent. 1% *Forward throw: Throws opponent forward with magic. 12% *Back throw: Turns herself and opponent 180 degrees around and throws them with magic. 11% *Up throw: Lifts opponent above her head and throws them upward with magic. 9% *Down throw: Throws opponent beneath her and repeatedly strikes them with magic. 11% Other *Ledge attack: Zelda climbs onto the stage and kicks her opponent. 8% *100% ledge attack: None. *Floor attack: Does a low kick. 6%. Risky because like Sonic's and Super Sonic's, it only attacks in front of her. Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Concentrates a ball of fire. *Taunts: **Neutral: Charges up Din's Fire. **Up: Same as neutral taunt. **Side: Same as neutral taunt. *Fanfare: *Wins: Looks to the side. *Loses: Claps for the winner. Changes from v0.9a Zelda has a gained a lot of buffs in that she has more KO power. Ground attacks * . * * * Aerial attacks * * * Grab and throws * * Special moves * * In competitive play Match ups Notable players *Zalo *Doqtor Kirby *Shine *SilverEvil Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update Zelda1.png| throwing a shadow clone at Zelda, who is using Nayru's Love in Twilight Town. Zelda2.png|Zelda using Lightning Kick on in Mushroom Kingdom III. Zelda4.png|Zelda air dodging next to Mithos Yggdrassil in Tower of Salvation. Zelda3.png|Zelda using her standard attack on in Meteo Campaigns. External link *Zelda's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters